The Harry Potter Express Of Ships
by EmeraldFreak
Summary: Ficlet of all ships in Harry Potter! I take one-five worded requests and will fill them to the best of my ability. This is mainley Harry/? but if you want a special request i can put ?/? and will try my best with who you give me. Any and all requests are welcome but I would like to keep it T rated, enjoy! (I will be marking as complete as every story is its own thing)
1. Blind

**Blind Harry/Ron**

He walked into the The Great Hall with Harry who was clutching to his cloak. Applause erupted from around the room as he guided Harry to the front of the room. Harry held tighter and came closer to him. Ron could tell he was overwhelmed and perhaps even a bit afraid of the loud noise so he circled an arm around his shoulder. They were flushed at the side and Harry moved an arm to his waist holding to his shirt with both hands on either side of him. Ron could feel him relaxing under his touch even with the disruptive environment.

As they reached the table in the front of the room Professor or he should say Headmaster Mcgonagall silenced the room. He brought Harry to his chair behind the table and took his hand in his own to place it on the chair. Harry sat and smiled at him graciously before feeling around the table to familiarize himself with the area.

"You good then?" He whispered discretely as Mcgonagall started her speech.

"Yes, but wait." Harry replied quietly putting his arm out towards him. Ron took it as Harry placed it on the table beside him without letting go he said with a small smile in his direction. "Stay?"

"Harry.." Ron sighed. He knew Harry could get him to do anything even when he knew he wasn't supposed to and he knew he would cave just like he always did.

"Please?" He asked hopefully placing his other hand on top of Rons pulling slightly.

Ron sighed again looking down then caved completely. "Yeah, alright."

A house elf appeared as if this were planned and placed a seat next to Harry before disappearing. Ron laughed a bit humorlessly as he sat down his hand still trapped in Harrys who was smiling like a maniac. "I swear if you've planned this.."

"Of course not. You know I could never predict anything you do." Harry replies as he looked forward smiling, one hand still in Ron's own. 'It was nice to see Harry smiling again' Ron thought to himself as he watched Harry. 'after the war we were all a mess and no one knew what had truly happened to Harry.'

When Ron had found him he was holding his head in his hands crying on the ground. He had run to him and held him for a moment before he saw Harry's hands were covered in blood. He gently took one from his eyes and examined it but the blood wasn't coming from his beat up hands but from his eyes. His tears were mingled with blood and Ron knew he had to act fast for he didn't know how long he had been like this.

He had lifted him and carried him to Madam Pomfrey running as fast as he could. The only sounds he could hear as he ran along the broken corridors was his footsteps and Harry's anguished sobs. They still haunt him now three months later in his dreams; nightmares.

When he burst into the Hall everyone went quite as he rushed him to Pomfrey. They transferred him to a bed but he wouldn't pull his bloodstained hands away from his eyes. He remembers with horrifying clarity as he and Hermione had to pin him down so she could look at his eyes and the scream he let out when Pomfrey had to pry them open to asses the damage. He remembers how Hermione had look away from it all to cry while still holding him down he had tears in his own eyes as he watched her try and help him. Even after she had given him calming droughts and multiple sleeping potions he still screamed blood curdling screams that everyone who heard them had their hands over they're ears and tears in there eyes.

Hours later she told them he would be blind, permanently and there was nothing she could do.

Ron knew Harry would devastate so he asked if they could move him to a separate part of the castle for a while she agreed. So a few of they guys well enough to help brought Harry's cot to a separate room that was mostly intact. Then, he waited for the inevitable.

It took Harry a while to accept that he was in fact blind. It took even longer for him to realize that this wasn't the end of the world for him. It took less time than he thought for Harry to become motivated again but more time for him to realize that he needed help. Ron moved in with Harry at Grimmauld Place to help with his recovery it took a long while but Harry was slowly adjusting and today was his first outing since everything.

Ron clutched Harry's hand tighter in his own and looked ahead at everyone as Mcgonagall continued her speech. He was ashamed to say he didn't listen to a word of it instead watching the crowd picking out faces but it was rather easy when they were all together. Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, George, Draco, Pansey, Gregory, And Blaise. After everything they became good friends with Draco and his gang they put there differences aside and heard each other out (although it took Harry a longer time to adjust) even helping Draco with his parents and Death Eater past. Now they're all very close and surprisingly enough Draco and Harry are closer friends now than probably with Hermione if that's possible.

They were all together now and they would all help Harry, that much he knew. Didn't matter what; they would all help him.

"-For another new year! Now, I believe Harry has prepared a speech for us." Mcgonagall finished as she motions to Harry and the hall erupts with loud applause again.

Ron and Harry stand together then Ron guide Harry to the podium up front. He helps him up on to it but he can tell Harry still feels unbalanced even with one hand on the edge so he keeps hold of his hand from next to him.

"Um." Harry cleared his throat. "I don't know what to say exactly." He said smiling slightly as everyone else does the same. Ron squeezes his hand encouragingly. "What I do know to say is; Thank you. To everyone in this room to those who cannot be in this room but deserve to be and will be forever in our hearts. I thank you for fighting for staying and putting yourself at risk for the greater of our world. Thank you to those who have helped someone in recovering-" he squeezed Ron's hand "-helped someone to heal more than their wounds." He took a death before continuing. "Something I have learned was to never to take anything for granted particularly time. Time is something we think we have so much of so we do meaningless things everyday hoping for something to change when we actually don't do anything to change that. It puts you in perspective when you come into a, almost conversation with death to enjoy and live every moment of your life because it's hard to tell when it will be over. Or when others will be over. Something I know of is that this has forced us to grow in amazing different ways it's made us perhaps harder, stronger but more importantly kinder and wiser. I would be the person to know who's changed because who I considered an enemy almost a year ago is now one of my closest friends and I would even dare to say best friends. After everything that has happened and we can still all meet here today amazes me it shows how strong our bond is and is to Hogwarts because this is our home and we'll protect it no matter what happens or who happens we'll always be here. And now that it is rebuilt to its former glory I can say this; Welcome to Hogwarts where we find where we belong and who we belong with. This is our family and we intend to protect it." The applause is deafening and Ron pulls Harry down before hugging him tight. Really the hug is to congratulate him type of thing but also it's for comfort, (it was still hard for him) but also for selfish reasons over there time together Ron had become far too fond of contact with Harry for a normal friendship but he'd never take advantage of that not with Harry in the state he is now. But maybe just this once.

"You did great Harry." He whispered into his ear as he brought him back to their seats at the front table.

"Thank you, for more than just this." Harry whispered back as they sat hands still intertwined on the table.

"Always, Harry. Always."

"Let the feast begin!"


	2. Waking Up With You

**Waking Up With You, Harry/Draco**

It was bright in the hotel room they stayed in, with large spaces throughout and open windows with flowing curtains that did nothing to block out the light. Some would say this is what heaven might look like; white and gold everywhere, so quiet you could hear the wind blowing threw trees but what spoiled it for most people was the two men in the bed. Almost everyone would say that it was a phase just trying out the other gender and to find a nice girl to settle down with when they're fun was over or when the magic leaves. But this wasn't just fun or a fling like everyone seemed to think, no, nothing of the sort. What this was, was the oldest magic of all kind in its purest form. This was love and the two men in the bed knew that very well. They're piers were appalled and they just owned it not a care in the world.(well Harry cared quite a bit but he tried to hide it)

Even with the sheets all askew and the clothes on the floor from nights previous, and glasses gone who knows where. But it wasn't like they cared because it was love and plus there was a whole lot of love in the rooms around them too, of all different kinds. And as the blond messy haired man slowly woke up he realized how lucky he was to see this face in the morning. This amazingly handsome perfect man that had saved them all.

A high pitched laugh from outside the door interrupted Draco's inner monologue. He let out an exasperated sigh then looked back to the man beside him; Harry James Potter. The most gorgeous man in the world he would say because he truly was lucky to be the Saviors lover, boyfriend and of course fiancé. He lay back on his pillow looking up at the magic filled roof above them showing the sky as Harry moved further towards him to burrow into his side. He smiled down at the mop of hair and ran his hand threw the mess; he always teased him about it but loved every inch of it. He wondered how he could be any happier in his little bubble.

Another laugh came from the door louder with more voices, clearly they were louder than a muffling charm. He watched as Harry slowing opened his eyes then looking blurry eyed up at Draco, they smiled at each other for a moment before Harry places his head on his chest.

"Morning, Scarhead.." He murmurs fondly fiddling with Harry's hair. Harry moves up more and lays a hand on his arm stroking his dark mark now filled with flowers and vines.

"Mm.. morning." Harry said as he moved on to play with the ring on his hand smiling slightly.

"We should get up you know.. I think the others might be messing up the front room."

"Mmmm.."

Neither of them moved but it didn't really matter they didn't really want to get up. It was so peaceful and they were to content why ruin it? They lasted for another few minutes before everyone got louder outside the door.

"Alright." Draco said sitting up as Harry fell to the side grumbling. He stretched a bit before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "If we don't get up I'm sure they'll just come in."

He left for a shower then came back dressed and ready to find Harry half asleep again. "Come on Harry get up." He pushes him a bit but Harry just grumbled and turned the other way. "Potter." Draco growled pushing Harry a bit harder.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Blimey, you call me Potter again and I'll throttle you." He threatened sulking to the bathroom with his hand in the wall to guide him, Draco just chuckled. While he was in the shower Draco removed their clothes from the floor and straightened the bed sheets then passed Harry clothes in after cause he forgot them in his sulking. Few minutes later he came out.

"Now where did you put my glasses last night, I can hardly see." He grumbled as he tapped around. Draco started searching but soon remembered that Harry had left them by the pool.

"I believe you left them downstairs by the pool." He replied. Harry flopped back down onto the bed dramatically. "Can you go get them for me? I'd probably just fall in."

"Course." He said walking over and bending down opposite to where Harry was laying to place a kiss on his forehead. "Be right back."

"Be quick before Fred and George find out and color my hair purple or something."

"You'll be fine Harry. I'll be quick." He walked to the door making sure to lock it on his way out then stepped out and closed it behind him. And here's the chaos. The whole front room was a mess and no-one cared. They were sitting around on the couches and chairs in the middle but everything around them looked like a tornado.

But before we address that let's address who's 'everyone' I'll state the couples first, Neville Luna then Ginny Pansy and of course Ron Hermione then for the non couples Blaise, George and Fred. I'm not exactly sure why we all went away but it just sort of happened and after Harry and I got together we all just sorta joined this weird club type thing and we do everything together now. It can be good and bad at times. But anyway back to this mess.

"Morning Draco, why isn't Harry with you?" Hermione asked from her place next to Ron on the couch.

"I have to get his glasses." He said absently as he stared at the mess before tearing them away to look at everyone. "You guys better clean this up before he gets out though. He'll completely flip about it." Oh did I forget to mention Harry is a complete clean fanatic (not freak) he can't stand anything messy and totally flips out (it's some kind of past trauma I think, but I haven't brought it up yet) but for some reason if he's gross himself he doesn't care at all. Odd.

"He'll be fine. It's not that bad." Ron said leaning back on the couch missing the look of complete disbelief Draco sent him.

"No, Draco's right. He'll completely freak out and won't leave the bedroom till it's clean or will stay here cleaning every inch. Trust me I would know." Ginny said standing and pulling Pansy up with her. "We'll come on everyone get to it." Everyone reluctantly got up to clean and Draco thanked her before leaving.

He walked about trying to remember where the pool it was so dark last time he can't even remember where it is. Eventually he gives up and asks someone they tell him he's an idiot and should just look at the signs but in less words of course. 'Muggle hotels' he scoffed silently to himself following the signs basically on the ceiling 'I mean really how is anyone supposed to see it if it's above you.' He made it to the pool but turned up empty for glasses so he trudged back to the desk. Turns out they were there the whole time in a 'lost and found' box; whatever that meant.

So Draco made his way back to the room hoping it was clean and Harry wasn't apart of one of the Weasley's pranks. When he did make it to the room it was actually really clean but the people that were cleaning were gone so he went to see Harry. He used a quick spell to unlock the door then locked it again once he was on the other side. Apparently even without his glasses Harry could still clean and the room was spotless with Harry on the bed with Draco's muggle iPod and earbuds listening to something that definitely wasn't on his playlist.

He snuck over watching as Harry mouthed the words and tapped his feet to the beat that was very loud, his eyes were closed and he looked completely immersed in the tune. He stood over him and quickly removed the earbuds and kissed him full on the mouth falling on top of him.

"Mm!" Harry tried to exclaim with his lips still against Draco's own, his eyes snapping open in panic but when he realized what was happening he relaxed and kissed back. Draco put his arms on either side on Harry to lift up a bit and deepen the kiss and Harry placed his arms around his neck. They stayed that way kissing deep and taking short breaths in between for a while just laying together.

"Draco, are you apologizing for not finding my glasses by kissing me?" Harry murmured out of breath as they broke apart. Draco just laughed breathlessly and rolled over on his back beside Harry looking to the ceiling that now displayed the northern lights (it was Harry's magic and reflected his mood) that Harry was so fond of.

"Here." He replied taking out his glasses from his pocket and handing them over. They sat in silence for a while watching as the ceiling morphed and changed as Harry thought. "We should probably go out now, Hermione was asking for you."

"Yeah, alright." Harry replies as Draco gets up and hauled him to his feet as well. They keep there hands intertwined as they leave the room to meet there friends.

They were enemies at one point in time completely despised each other in ever way, but perhaps it wasn't exactly hate. Maybe it was something completely opposite and they just didn't know what else it could be they were only kids. They always thought they were so different complete opposites that repel each other but it wasn't even close, they were just so similar that it was hard to coexist. They were so undeniably broken that they didn't believe they could be together. But when they were so far away from everything but each other and so messed up none could fix them they realized that maybe two negatives can create a positive so they figured 'why not' and now. Well now, the loveless the broken and saddest become the loved and the helped and the happiest couple that has ever been seen. Even the ones who didn't like two men couldn't deny how in love they are.

It's hard to not to see it, but they don't care or do anything for the opinion of others. They're simple them and won't change for anyone and they know that, that's love.


End file.
